Ilha de Trindade
A ilhas Trindade e Martim Vaz se localizam a 1 200 km da costa de Vitória, no centro do Atlântico Sul. O arquipélago é formado por duas ilhas principais (Trindade e Martim Vaz), duas ilhotas íngremes e inacessíveis (a Ilha do Norte e a Ilha do Sul) e vários rochedos menores (como o Rochedo Agulha) espalhados a 48 km a leste de Trindade, perfazendo uma área total de 10,4 km². As ilhas alcançam uma altitude máxima de seiscentos metros acima do nível do mar em Trindade. Duas grandes ilhas compõem a maior parte da área terrestre de e dão o nome à Trindade e Martim Vaz: Ilha Trindade (9,2 km²), ao sul e a Ilha Martim Vaz (0,3 km²) ao norte. As outras ilhas são muito menores e de difícil acesso. Trata-se das ilhotas de Martim Vaz, que são a Ilha do Norte e a Ilha do Sul e rochedos localizados a 48 km a leste da Ilha Trindade. Geologia A ilha de Trindade tem numerosos centros vulcânicos. A atividade vulcânica mais recente aconteceu há aproximadamente 50 000 anos no Vulcão Paredão no ponto mais ao sudeste da ilha. Essa atividade consistiu em fluxo piroclástico que acumulou um cone de cinzas. Na Ilha de Trindade ocorreram cinco vulcões acima do nível do mar. O vulcão denominado Complexo de Trindade é o mais antigo dos cinco e caracteriza-se por possuir rochas intrusivas e piroclásticas. Na Enseada da Cachoeira, podem-se reconhecer as rochas mais antigas da ilha. Há, também, a formação Morro Vermelho, resultada de uma erupção explosiva com derrames de lava denominada ankaratríca. Outras formações que se destacam são a Formação Valado, onde ocorre rochas piroclásticas; o Morro do Paredão, que representa as ruínas de um vulcão. O Morro do Paredão corre o risco de desaparecer devido à ação erosiva das águas oceânicas. É o único resto reconhecível de um vulcão no Brasil. Trindade possui uma série vulcânica que se caracteriza por ser altamente subsaturada em sílica. Juntamente com a série vulcânica de Fernando de Noronha, é a série vulcânica oceânica mais subsaturadas em sílica do Atlântico. Flora e fauna A pesquisa ambiental acerca do ecossistema da ilha encontra-se a cargo da equipe de pesquisas do Museu Nacional desde 1916. De acordo com estudos da instituição, existem 124 espécies botânicas vasculares na ilha, catorze das quais endêmicas. A principal espécie vegetal é a samambaia gigante. A principal espécie animal terrestre na ilha é o caranguejo-amarelo (Gecarcinus lagostoma), http://www.flickr.com/photos/ilhadatrindade/4409921566/in/photostream que ocorre até mesmo nos picos mais altos. No passado, foram deixados para trás cabras, porcos e outros animais domesticados. Como eles perturbavam, o ambiente natural, a Marinha, com base em relatórios do Museu Nacional, erradicou as espécies exóticas Silva, N.G. & Alves, R.J.V. 2011. The eradication of feral goats and its impact on plant biodiversity - a milestone on the history of Trindade Island. Rodriguesia 62(3):717-719.. Existem também aves marinhas. No mar, é grande a variedade de espécies, mas a mais famosa é a de um peixe, o cangulo preto, conhecido entre a guarnição da Marinha do Brasil como "pufa" ("pufavô me pegue!"), que ataca em cardume, tal como as piranhas, ao menor sinal de sangue. A ilha é local de desova de grande contingente da tartaruga-verde (Chelonia mydas) e área de alimentação da tartaruga-de-pente (Eretmochelys imbricata). James Harden-Hickey James Harden-Hickey (8 de dezembro de 1854 - 9 de fevereiro de 1898) foi um franco-americano autor, jornal editor , duelista , aventureiro e auto-proclamado Príncipe de Trinidad . James Aloysius Harden nasceu em San Francisco em 8 de dezembro de 1854. Para evitar a cidade violenta ainda na loucura da corrida do ouro , mãe francesa James levou-o a viver em Paris, em seguida, um império sob o governo de Napoleão III . O sobrinho de Napoleão I deixou sua marca em James, fazendo a França, um estágio flamboyant selvagem para monitores ornamentadas teatrais e obras públicas, e cerimônias mistificadora. Como uma criança, James ficou fascinado com a corte francesa e todo o seu glamour e pompa. Além disso, por causa da animada brilho do teatro, ele adquiriu um gosto ao longo da vida de aventura. Durante a infância ele foi ensinado na Bélgica pelos jesuítas e, posteriormente, estudou Direito na Universidade de Leipzig . Ele entrou para o francês academia militar , Saint-Cyr , aos 19 anos. Em 1875, ele se formou com notas altas. Pouco tempo depois, seu pai morreu. Três anos depois, Harden-Hickley casou com a Condessa de Saint-Pery e pai de dois filhos. Até então, ele tinha dominado francês, foi contabilizado um mestre espadachim e começou a escrever romances. Carreira literária Em 10 de novembro de 1878, Harden-Hickey publicado no jornal Triboulet , nomeado para um bobo da corte do rei Luís XII , oito anos após a queda de Napoleão do poder. Embora popular, a fortemente anti-republicano estande deste trabalho envolveu Harden-Hickey em nada menos do que uma dúzia de duelos , várias dezenas de ações judiciais e inúmeras multas. Infelizmente para Harden-Hickey e seus companheiros monarquistas , os seus fundos se esgotaram em 1887. A partir de 1880, ele tinha 11 romances publicados. Dois dos romances são emprestadas de Miguel Strogoff , por Jules Verne e outro é baseado em " Don Quixote ", de Miguel de Cervantes Saavedra . Seus romances elogiar as virtudes de monarquias e são descaradamente anti-democrático. James foi feito um barão do Império Romano (que tinha legalmente deixou de existir em 1806), por sua forte defesa da igreja nas suas obras e na prática. Seus romances incluem o seguinte, todos publicados sob o pseudônimo de Saint Patrice: Un Amour Vendeen Lettres d'un Yankee Merveilleuses Aventuras de Nabucodonosor Nosebreaker Un Amour dans le Monde Memórias d'un Gommeux Algum tempo depois, James Harden-Hickey se divorciou de sua primeira esposa e renunciou catolicismo, ele adquiriu uma participação no budismo e Teosofia . Este foi um ponto de viragem na sua vida, e ele teve a oportunidade de viajar ao redor do mundo, ficando um ano na Índia, aprendendo sânscrito e estudar a filosofia do Buda . Ele voltou a Paris e conheceu Annie Harper Flagler, filha de John Haldane Flagler , chefe de uma empresa de tubos de sucesso e um dos Andrew Carnegie parceiros 's no negócio de aço. Eles se casaram na Igreja Presbiteriana da Quinta Avenida, em Nova York em 17 de Março (Dia de São Patrício), 1891. Ele morava com e fora das Flaglers em Nova York por dois anos. Viajar para o Tibete antes de seu casamento, sua equipe fez uma parada no Atlântico Sul. Ele proclamou-se James I, príncipe de Trinidad . Ele queria um Estado independente com ele como ditador militar , e mais tarde, em 1893, ele conseguiu apenas isso. Como o príncipe James I de Trinidad O agora James I foi dada atenção - a maior parte negativa e depreciativa - por várias nações e órgãos de notícias, quando ele começou a vender títulos do governo, abriu um escritório em Nova York e começou a fazer nomeações de secretariado, tais como M. Conde de La Boissiere como seu secretário de Estado. Trinidad foi apreendido pela Grã-Bretanha, no entanto, em 1895, como um telégrafo estação de cabo-relay, e James I foi forçado a render-se a eles, deixando-o com apenas uma coroa caseira, e uma escuna . Enquanto os brasileiros e britânicos estavam ameaçando guerra sobre suas respectivas reivindicações, James I foi esquecido. Apela aos Estados Unidos para atuar como um mediador não fez nada por sua causa quando a secretária de Estado dos EUA John Milton Hay lançou sua carta apelando para a mediação americana para a imprensa, abrindo James I ao ridículo dura na imprensa popular. Após os britânicos invadiram a "sua" Trinidad ilha em 1895, James I concebido um plano para invadir a Inglaterra da Irlanda e até pediu ao rico Henry Flagler para financiar seu plano de invasão, mas Flagler demured, e negou o pedido. James I, em seguida, tentou levantar dinheiro com a venda de seu rancho no México , mas não conseguiu reunir fundos suficientes para continuar operando. [ Embora um pouco apócrifo, não há evidências que sugerem que durante este tempo, James, fui abordado por uma certa obstrução chamado Ralston J. Markowe com um plano em 1895 para torná-lo o rei do Havaí (por Richard Harding Davis , mas qualquer um desses planos que possam ter existido nunca chegaram a ser concretizadas.) Anos posteriores Ao longo dos próximos dois anos, Harden-Hickey caiu em profunda depressão. Sua visão para a sua ilha foi facilmente realizável, e tornou-se o núcleo de sua existência, mas, apesar da validade de sua reivindicação sobre Trinidad e sua seriedade em realizar seu sonho, ele recebeu pouco apoio real, somente receber tal de sua família e amigos, e depois de todas as suas tentativas de restaurar sua reivindicação tinha falhado, o mundo riu dele para sequer tentar. Na verdade, o seu único apoio público veio do New York Times , que lhe deu algum louvor e compaixão. Ele deu o editor-chefe e repórter do Número da Ordem da Trindade para a sua compreensão de sua paixão.